<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Control by spookysushi658</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637837">Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysushi658/pseuds/spookysushi658'>spookysushi658</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, And the word Nya, Bottom Chinen Miya, Bratting, Butt Plugs, Chinen Miya Being a Little Shit, Collars, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom Kyan Reki, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration in One Hole, Face Slapping, M/M, Master/Pet, MiNya - Freeform, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Nya - Freeform, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Public Sex, Shotacon, Slapping, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hasegawa Langa, Top Kyan Reki, Underage Sex, Vibrators, abuse of Miya's hole, breeding mention, degredation, kitten play, voyerism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysushi658/pseuds/spookysushi658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pet play In a semi public Cafe with Top Reki &amp; Langa and their sweet pet, pretty little Kitty cat Miya. Heed the tags. Please enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Miya/Hasegawa Langa, Chinen Miya/Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Chinen Miya/Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Two milk tea, one cream soda and three glasses of ice water.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awe man! No food? I’m starving.”</p><p> </p><p>Miya grimaced, rolling his eyes. “Of course you are, do you ever think of anything else?” Reki leveled him with a quick gaze and a lazy movement of his wrist, flashing a small remote briefly in warning. The sight of the implement caused Miya to still, his veins icing over.</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring Reki, Langa looked over at Miya, his face holding its usual impassive expression. “Miya-chan. Manners.” The cat wrinkled his nose in distaste slightly, only giving an abrupt nod to show he’d heard his command.</p><p> </p><p>The tension in the air was thick, Miya felt his slicked hole clench around the toy inside that connected to a soft purple tail. The toy had been chosen for the middle schooler because it was easy enough to mistake for his usual hoodie, and quiet enough to be discreetly used in public. Lucky him.</p><p> </p><p>Lucky, that is, if they’d just get on with it. When were they going to do it? Miya had tried to be good, tried to be patient for his masters. He’d been waiting throughout their daily training session and through their errands for the skate shop; he even managed to hold back his groans of annoyance as Reki had suggested they get lunch before heading home for the night.</p><p> </p><p>“A cat cafe?” Langa suggested cooly, Miya failing to appreciate the irony. Reki thought it was hilarious.</p><p> </p><p>Wanting so badly to listen, he’d held his tongue, biting back an insult. He was growing annoyed and wasn’t sure how much more he could take, patience quickly running out as the anticipation took hold. The wait was driving him crazy.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like something?” Pulled from his thoughts, the boy in question looked up, meeting Lagna’s own cool expression. Despite the air having a slight chill to it sweat gathered on his flushed face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Finally registering the question he shook his head dismissively, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and looking back down at his lap. “I already ate.”</p><p> </p><p>The redhead rolled his eyes, scoffing. “You had something to drink. I’d hardly call those protein shakes food. They aren’t cutting it.” Langa turned to the waiter, passing the menu back before crossing his arms. “One fish cake and an ice cream treat. That will be all.” The waiter gave a curt nod before turning to grab their order.</p><p> </p><p>“I said I didn’t wah~” The words died in an instant as the buzzing sensation in his ass took him off guard.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s strike one, Kitty. Get to three and you won’t come for a week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” The whispered phrase wasn’t lost on his two elders. “I’m sure we’ll let that one slide, right Puppy?”</p><p> </p><p>The vibrations became more manageable as he adjusted, making him bold. Miya smirked, “Yeah, right, Puppy? ~”</p><p> </p><p>The toy whirred back to life in an instant, Miya always a vision of cocky brattiness until they pushed back a bit. Reki lived for the moments his signature smirk would fall into a grimace. They’d chip away at his bratty exterior until all that was left was the sweet pliant little thing they knew he could be.</p><p> </p><p>Langa watched as their kitty tensed, his hands gripping roughly at the hems down on his shorts. The reaction was cute and made Langa laugh a bit. He looked so debauched in just a short amount of time.</p><p> </p><p>“How lewd.”</p><p> </p><p>The small whirring of the vibrator in his ass increased once more, causing his breath to hitch and his teeth to catch his lip. Miya was struggling to hold back the pretty noises that threatened to spill over.</p><p> </p><p>“You were doing so well. Do try to get through the rest of our meal without incident, hm?” Miya’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the new onslaught of pressure, but he knew better than to leave Langa unanswered. “Yeah okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Now it was Reki’s turn to roll his eyes. Fucking brat. With the food and drinks now settled on the table, they set to eating when Reki got an idea, “Miya-chan? Could I feed you?”</p><p> </p><p>Before Miya could give any sort of clever retort, the remote was tapped. A warning. He clamored a bit, eventually nodding when he was unable to find the words. “Come here, Sit in my lap.”</p><p> </p><p>Standing carefully, his slender thighs clenched, he made his way over to Reki and sat down, crossing his legs. Reki grabbed his knees, gripping down in a way that made the kitten wince, parting them once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave them. Bad Kitties don’t get to hide their lewd holes.”</p><p> </p><p>Humiliating.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what if someone sees Reki?” After a moment the vibration was lowered again and he breathed out, relaxing just a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the question Reki traced his large thumb up and down Miya’s thigh. “So tiny. Look how well you fit on your Masters lap, kitty.” Voice dropping an octave lower, Reiki smiled, mumbling against his ear. “Such a darling little pet, wouldn’t you agree, Sir Langa?.”</p><p> </p><p>Langa watched while sipping from his glass of water. His eyes were hungry and roaming over his partner's body before training on his face. Reki slowly groped under Miya’s sweater, sliding his fingers up his hips, over that taut expanse of skin and then up to his sensitive nipples. Miya gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“Awe kitty is so sensitive. Now, what do you say? Since you’ve been so good you should let Master Reki feed you now, a sweet treat for our sweet pet.” Smiling, he picked up a small spoonful of the ice cream and brought it up to Miya’s lips, waiting patiently.</p><p> </p><p>Miya jerked in his grasp looking over at Langa, pleading. When he was met once more with indifference, he turned his nose up slightly at the sticky sweet substance, face scrunching up. “I’ve told you before! I dont like fucking Icec-”</p><p> </p><p>Reki jammed the spoon in suddenly, causing Miya to gag a bit. “Language. Strike two.”</p><p> </p><p>Even as the boy whined and drool trailed from his lips, Reki didn’t relent. A bit of the creamy substance dripped down onto Miya’s thigh and he hissed sharply.</p><p> </p><p>He was so pretty like this: big green eyes wide with shock, a blush creeping over his slightly freckled cheeks and nose scrunching up in a semblance of anger. Langa found the whole display to be quite endearing. Their toy wore humiliation well.</p><p> </p><p>“Kitty, your thighs are all sticky now, messy thing.” Two pairs of eyes met Langa’s in slight surprise as the stoic male had been fairly silent throughout the ordeal. “You heard Master Reki, pet. You will eat what you are given. Be good for us.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Miya’s pretty pink lips parted without protest as he allowed the cream to sit on his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“Think you can do it, Kitten?” A flood of warmth overtook him and he nodded, slowly lifting the spoon to his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Langa watched with a growing interest as Miya fed himself. From the way his body twitched and writhed in Reki’s grasp, it was likely that he was toying with the speed of the vibrator nestled deep inside their treasured plaything.</p><p> </p><p>Catching the others eye he nodded once, before dropping his wallet on the ground, laughing and running a hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Clumsy me. I’ll get it!”</p><p> </p><p>Reki took care to guide Miya up, steadying him, the vibrator still humming inside him. As he stood back up, he dragged his nails up Miya’s calf, the motion eliciting another shiver from their partner. “You should really be more careful, Pet.”</p><p> </p><p>Langa crossed his arms, raising a brow, his lips finally tugging up resembling a smile at the display in front of him. “Something wrong? You seem tense, Mutt.”</p><p> </p><p>So many questions being directed at Miya, the feeling was suffocatingly warm. His embarrassment continued to build as the buzzing dropped down. It was hitting his sweet spot over and over, bringing him just close enough and then stopping. The torturous rhythm was slowly chipping away at his resolve and it wouldn’t be long now.</p><p> </p><p>“You look a little warm, are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Miyaaa.” Reki’s voice lilted as he smirked. “Positively flushed. Want some water, kitty?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes… Please.. Master.. Reki.”</p><p> </p><p>The red head beamed, proud their kitty had been taking their training sessions and corrections to heart. The title wasn’t lost on Langa either; the pair knew that even on a good day it could be near impossible to get Miya to remember to address them properly. The redhead grinned and passed him the glass of water, finally sitting back down.</p><p> </p><p>Miya sipped slowly, but even the cool relief the water brought did very little to soothe the aching heat inside him. He’d been on edge for days now and he was starting to get desperate. He panted out softly, his thighs pressing together as the vibrator inside him increased once more, causing him to lose grasp on the glass, spilling on Reki’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Naughty thing. You got Master Reki all wet.” Langa’s tone made him jump.</p><p> </p><p>What a perfect pet.</p><p> </p><p>He gulped audibly, fingers toying with the collar on his neck. “Strike three?”</p><p> </p><p>The two dominant males exchanged a quick look and Reki crossed his arms. “It could be. We could be done now, or, kitty, you can take responsibility and make this right. Since we’re feeling generous, you have till the count of three to decide.</p><p> </p><p>“One… Two..”</p><p> </p><p>Reki moved back in his chair, spreading his thighs. Miya tensed waiting for the next set of instructions with a sense of growing dread.</p><p> </p><p>“You said you were thirsty. Lick it.”</p><p> </p><p>Beneath his brave demeanor he felt desire pool low in his tummy, causing a small whine to escape his throat. As hard as he tried to hide it, there was no denying the orders they gave affected Miya in more ways than one, especially if his twitching cock was anything to go by.</p><p> </p><p>Miya whined, unable to hold himself back any longer and dropped down to his knees on the ground below. Rational thought nearly left his brain, replaced with a hazy need to please the man above him and to put on a good show for the other. He felt his pace quicken, remembering suddenly where they were.</p><p> </p><p>“Masters… What if someone sees?”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like that?” Langa asked simply. “You want strangers to gawk at your cute little ass, all filled up for your masters? I bet you’d even let them fuck you, right? So desperate, Pet.”</p><p> </p><p>Without being given time to answer, Reki laced his fingers into Miya’s hair, pulling and gripping down until his face was pushed against Reki’s clothed crotch.</p><p> </p><p>“Do a good job.” Miya nodded once, as best as the position allowed him, and suckled lightly, his tongue tentatively licking at the liquid that hadn’t soaked through yet. He whined out at the lack of access to Reki’s cock, the outline of his girth straining against his pants.</p><p> </p><p>Cheek flush with his thigh and his nose pressed into the wet cloth, he jumped in surprise, but didn’t stop as he felt something poke and prod at his ass and exposed thighs. Whining out once more, he ground down against Langa's shoe that was now pressing lazily at the small bulge in his shorts.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead seemed to be at a loss for words as pleasure overtook his senses and Miya quickened his pace. This was fine with Langa who was more than happy to step up and fill the role, ever the opportunist.</p><p> </p><p>“Just like a bitch cat in heat.” Smiling sweetly he continued, palming at his own hardening cock through his pants. “Are you a bitch, pet?</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead, ride it, pretty little kitten. Get off on my shoe and show your masters how greedy that sweet little cock of yours can be.”</p><p> </p><p>Miya peeked up through half lidded eyes, a bit of drool falling from his tongue, connecting him to Reki’s crotch.</p><p> </p><p>“I would hurry up if I were you, mutt. Unless you’d like for someone to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>He could no longer hold back his moans as he was roughly gripped by his hair and pulled back down. Reki grit his teeth, growling. “Did I say to stop?”</p><p> </p><p>He let out a soft hum, his eyes unfocused and his breathing heavy. He was dropping fast. This would require a bit of additional care after, but nothing that hadn’t been discussed or agreed upon.</p><p> </p><p>“Puppy, be nice to our toy. He’s so easily broken.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look at me, Kitty.” Miya met his eyes once more as Reki pulled his cock from his pants, his erection slapping Miya in the cheek. “I’m going to use your pretty hole. Open.”</p><p> </p><p>With little regard for Miya, he turned the vibrations all the way up, and spit down into his mouth. Langa chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“What do we say, Miya?”</p><p> </p><p>“T-thah~” Before he could finish, Reki pushed his cock back, gripping Miya’s hair and sliding him on and off of his throbbing erection. He wouldn’t last long at this rate, but god was it worth it. He slapped Miya’s cheek, staining it a pretty color of crimson, feeling himself getting close.</p><p> </p><p>“Beautiful, Miya.”</p><p> </p><p>Removing one hand from Miya’s unruly curls, he held the boys nose, slamming in and out, hitting the back of their well trained pets throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Swallow. Drink it all up kitty, so good.” The praise fell from his lips as he continued to fill the younger's mouth. A bit of cum dribbled down his chin and Reki laughed a bit, smiling. “Awe, looks like the kitten spilled a bit of its cream. So messy.”</p><p> </p><p>Langa reared his feet back a bit, kicking Miya in the thigh and Reki let go of his nose, allowing the small boy to inhale and cough a bit. Tears streamed freely down his cheeks now, embarrassed and needy.</p><p> </p><p>Their cat, their perfect toy pet, was nearly sobbing. He was barely muffling his soft moans and whines of frustration as he humped the air, desperate for friction and release now that Langa had pulled away. But it’s not until he looks up, lashes soaked with tears and his soft skin flushing crimson, that they realize just how desperate he was.</p><p> </p><p>Langa and Reki waited with baited breath, but when the safeword didn’t come, Reki grabbed his hair, hard.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t get off until we do. Don’t forget your place, kitty.”</p><p> </p><p>He was pulled up against Reki’s chest, slowly grinding against him, facing Langa and looking away.</p><p> </p><p>Something was whispered into Miya’s ear, and for a moment his expression seemed nervous, vulnerable, before his usual look of disgust took its place. Peeking over at Langa, he mumbled out a quick “M-master.”</p><p> </p><p>“You wanted his attention. Try again, Kitty.” Reki grit his teeth, just barely keeping the frustration from his voice. “Do it correctly. Or we stop.”</p><p> </p><p>Eyes wide and brimming with tears he finally stammered out, “Master…Langa... please watch Master Reki finger my dirty kitten throat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good pet. Open.”</p><p> </p><p>Miya’s Lips parted immediately, tongue lolling a bit. Their disobedient brat was nearly gone, eyes glazing over. Reki delivered a quick slap to his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay with us. Just for now. Be good.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, he opened wider, showing off the back of his abused throat. Reki slid his fingers in slowly, tracing over Miya’s lips, his soft breaths falling warm against the slender digits exploring the tip of his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“Feel good, kitty? You like it when Master Reki fingers your lewd little hole in public?” A small whine came from his throat in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you Show Master Reki just how appreciative you can be, kitty?~” Langa leaned back, giving the redhead a nice view of his far too tight jeans now, the fabric straining against his erect cock.</p><p> </p><p>He continued his exploration of Miya’s mouth, a smile toying at his lips as he let out a brief chuckle. “I think Sir Langa likes to watch, hm?” Reki ran his finger over Miya’s teeth. “No biting, little cat. Good pets don’t bite.” Unable to help himself he pulled the boys cheek a bit, digging his nail into the inner flesh there. After he got bored he moved to the back of Miya’s throat, fucking in and out of the warm wet cavern.</p><p> </p><p>“Nnn” Reki slipped his palm down the front of Miya’s shorts, so close to the bulge there, just shying away.</p><p> </p><p>Miya groaned, his small waist moving back and forth, desperate for friction as the toy in his ass buzzed. The sensations were so strong and it was getting harder to hold back.</p><p> </p><p>“Suck.” Miya’s mouth closed around them, his tongue giving small licks, wrapping around the probing lengths in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled back a bit and Miya stopped sucking. Reki smirked, running his wet fingers up and down Miya’s cheek. “Did I say to stop?”</p><p> </p><p>Miya realized his error as the vibrations in his ass stopped and Reki started to pull him off his lap.</p><p> </p><p>The disdain and need on his face was frantic and near pained. “No, please! Miya is good. G-good pet. More please. Masters?”</p><p> </p><p>Reki’s eyebrows knit together, his tone dripping with mock sincerity. “Awe, little kitty, what happened? Not happy unless you’re being filled up?”</p><p> </p><p>His frustration poured from the sharp noises Reki was eliciting him. “Need more, need more from Masters p-please?”</p><p> </p><p>“So shameless, Kitty. But that’s not how we beg properly, is it? No. You know better.” Langa raised a single eyebrow, signaling Reki. “Last chance.”</p><p> </p><p>Reki lifted Miya as if he weighed nothing, placing him onto the other’s open lap. Langa freed his own erection before pulling the lubed toy out of Miya’s ass. Reki placed his hoodie over Miya, leaving his cock exposed. “I’m going to fuck you pet, I want you to look at Master Reki and tell him how good it feels when older men brutalize your cute little hole.”</p><p> </p><p>With great difficulty Miya managed to stutter something out that vaguely sounded like what he was told by Langa.</p><p> </p><p>“Awe you wanna choke? That can be arranged. Fuck toys don’t deserve to breath air.”</p><p> </p><p>He gripped onto Miya’s collar forcing, him down onto his hard cock, reveling in the sweet little choked sounds he was making, mingling with soft gasps. His sweet kitten cries fell on eager ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Truly fucked stupid. Cute.”</p><p> </p><p>Langa felt himself getting close and knew Miya wouldn’t last long with the way he was starting to slump a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“You are going to beg properly or you will go home, full of my cum, dissatisfied. Am I clear?”</p><p> </p><p>Miya whined, meeting Langa’s thrusts as best he could, chasing his own high. “Please, M-master Langa! Need you to use me.”</p><p> </p><p>Reki moved forward, pulling his shorts down to one ankle before prodding at Miya’s already full opening. “Feeling ambitious today, are we, Puppy? So possessive, Don’t I get any alone time with our darling little kitty?”</p><p> </p><p>The redhead paused, looking into Langa’s eyes, receiving a small nod of reassurance before continuing. “M-master Reki! No! Wait too much! Too much, it won’t fit! I’ll tear. N-!” He grunted, Pressing his fingers between miya’s lips, silencing him before pushing in alongside Langa.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t act like this isn’t what you wanted all along.” Both males built up a fast pace, the friction causing their cock to push their little Miya further and further open.</p><p> </p><p>Each thrust from his partners sent his small hips slapping down, pushing their cocks deeper still as Langa and Reki both abused his sweet spot, plowing into the bundle of nerves hard and fast over and over.</p><p> </p><p>Reki placed the vibrator against Miya’s cock, turning the volume onto max, tossing the remote aside. “Ah! S-stop feels too good! Too much, too much! Noooo!” He was being taken without mercy, without regard for his body. He was just a toy. No, lower than that. A pet. Their pet.</p><p> </p><p>The pressure was so intense, sliding in around his insides, his tummy bulging from the abuse of being spread by two cocks. “There! There please ah~ Master! Ah!~ just a filthy pet. G-gonna break me, you’re so big. Master Reki! S-so big! F-feel you, here!”</p><p> </p><p>Miya’s hands flew to his pelvis, pressing against the invading cocks inside. “I can feel you both. S-so deep in my t-tummy! Ah~ B-breed me! Breed Your pet! Fill me up! B-break me masters please! Master Reki, Master Langa, breed Miya, breed your Mi-Nya!~ Nya!~”</p><p> </p><p>The small ravenette seemed to lose himself to the feeling of absolute pleasure, the only noises falling from his parted lips soft gasps and hoarse whines. Langa groaned, stilling as his cock brushed against his lovers inside of their subservient little pets ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Going to fill you up, Miya. We’re going to fill you up so nice and breed you kitty. Masters going to breed you ah, fuck. I love you. Take it okay, Good pet, just take it. Ah. We love you so much.” He bit down into Miya’s shoulders, the shivering kitty between them sobbing openly, looking so destroyed.</p><p> </p><p>Reki came in sync with Langa, filling the boy's stuffed hole. “That’s it, tiny little thing. Want you to come for your masters. Go on. Be a good kitty, come for us.” Miya screamed as the praise caused him to come undone, painting Reki’s abdomen white. As soon as his screams died down, Miya slumped in their arms, exhaustion finally taking over as he passed out.</p><p> </p><p>Langa and Reki smiled fondly at each other, slowly pulling themselves from his ass with a lewd pop. Langa pulled the shorts up his thighs, smiling slowly and rubbing his back while Reki righted his own ensemble.</p><p> </p><p>Without a sound, Cherry moved back into the space, clearing the plate's and discarded glasses. He wrinkled his nose upon seeing the vibrator lying on the table and offered them a wet towel. Reki accepted the rag and nodded once gratefully. “Thanks again, Cherry.”</p><p> </p><p>The male rolled his eyes, moving forward to card his fingers through Reki’s hair. Langa broke the silence. “So nice of Kanjiro to lend us the space.”</p><p> </p><p>Scoffing, Kaoru crossed his arms once more. “That selfish melon head only agreed because the three of you let us record it.”</p><p> </p><p>Reki tensed and coughed out a bit, setting the cloth down and giving a small nod. “We’ll bring him around next weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose we should get him cleaned up and home, huh?” Langa laughed, holding the drowsy kitten in his arms. “I suppose so. Poor thing. Our Mi-Nya~ could certainly use a bath.”</p><p> </p><p>Reki smiled and nodded once, picking up their discarded items as they headed out for the evening. It wasn't often the pair got to indulge his fantasies so openly, but when they could, he always made it worth it.</p><p> </p><p>Their sweet little kitty cat. Their Mi-nya.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! </p><p>This author replies to, and appreciates, all comments.<br/>You can also find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/spooky_sushi658">Twitter</a> 18+ Only, please and thank you!~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>